Roman Centurion
"The Centurion is cutting edge because it is one of the first times in history that a man could make his living entirely by warfare and killing." - Terence Rotolo The Roman Centurion, killer commander whose brutal assaults led Rome to conquer the world; vs. the Rajput Warrior, India's menacing martial arts master, who defeated enemies with a diabolical arsenal designed to kill. Stats *Year - 120 AD *Height - 5' 8" *Weight - 170 lbs *Armor - Chain mail Symbol - Roman Helmet Weapons Deadliest Warrior: The Game *Close Range: Gladius, Spatha, Sica *Mid-Range: Lancea, Hasta, Trident *Long-Ranged: Pilum, Plumbata, Gastaphetes *Special Weapons: Falx *Armor: Lorica Segmentata, Lorica Hamata *Finisher: The Centurion slashes into the victim's back with his falx, tossing his shield aside. He then follows up with four more slashes into the victim's head and chest, before stabbing into their neck and raising his arms in victory. Armor In Deadliest Warrior, the Roman Centurion wore a Gallic helmet and lorica hamata (mail armor), though in several clips, the Centurion was shown wearing the more well-known lorica segmenta (armor consisting of segmented plates), and greaves. Lorica Segmentata was introduced as late as the mid 1st century and was so expensive that it was only used on massive scales during the peak of the Roman Empire; even then it was uncommon. The Gallic helmet covered the top of the head and had hinged cheekplates and a sloping neck guard. The Centurion also carried the large Scutum shield. Because the Roman army had no standardized armor and permitted its soldiers to use any armor provided it remained serviceable, it was not uncommon for a legion to have a mixture of different armor styles.﻿ History The Centurion was an officer in the Ancient Roman army. They were often selected for their skill and valor in battle. Centurions led their troops from the front lines, leading and inspiring their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage which may have got them their rank in the first place. However, because of their presence on the frontlines, they suffered a disproportionate number of causalites in battle when compared to their subordinates. Each Centurion was put in charge of a centuria, or century containing about 80 men. Being directly responsible for the training and discipine of the legionaries under his command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment. Simulated Battle The battle starts with a Rajput Warrior walking through a forest, investigating a clicking noise being made in the distance. As it turns out, the clicking noise is coming from the Roman Centurion cranking the lever on his Scorpion Crossbow. As the Rajput warrior gets closer and closer, the Roman Centurion loads a bolt into the Scorpion. The Rajput pokes his head from behind a tree and spots the Centurion. The Centurion fires his Scorpion, but the bolt misses the Rajput completely. He then pulls out his Pilum Javelin and charges at the Rajput, causing him to flee. The Centurion makes his way to a more open area, only to be met with one of the Rajput's Chakram discs. The Centurion blocks the Chakram with his shield, and then throws his Pilum. The Rajput, however, pulls out his Khanda sword and slices the Javelin in two. The two warriors glare at each other, waiting for the other to make his move. The Rajput pulls out his Aara sword and whips it around. The Roman Centurion then takes his Dolabra and charges at the Rajput. The Rajput jumps back and tries to strike with his Aara, but the Centurion blocks with his shield. The Centurion lunges at the Rajput and swings his Dolabra, but the Rajput jumps out of the way. He then swings his Aara and coils it around the Centurion's leg. The Centurion completely falls over, but is able to save himself from the Rajput by kicking a log at the Rajput and tripping him. The Centurion gets up with his Dolabra at hand and sees that the Rajput has also gotten up and pulled out his Khanda sword again. The Centurion swings at the Rajput, who moves back to avoid it. However, in doing so, he backs up and falls onto a giant log. The Centurion tries to take advantage and swing at the Rajput, but the Rajput rolls out of the way and causes the Dolabra to get stuck in the log. The Rajput then swings his sword and cuts the head of the Dolabra off from the handle. He prepares to swing at the Centurion, but the loss of the Dolabra's head allows the Centurion to swing the broken handle fast enough to hit the Rajput and knock him over. The Centurion pulls out his Gladius sword and begins swinging wildly at the Rajput, eventually knocking the Khanda out of his hands. He slashes the Rajput's face and forces him to the ground. He raises his sword and prepares to finish him off, but the Rajput puts on his Katar and stabs the Centurion in the stomach. The Centurion falls in pain, then looks up. The image of the Rajput weilding his Khanda is the last thing the Centurion sees before the Khanda slams into his face and kills him. The Rajput then pumps his fists in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Centurion was a more professional soldier, hardened by his intense training alone, he was meant to fight in large battles with the rest of his Legion, not in single combat. The Rajput on the other hand, was just as effective in either situation. The Rajput also had more versatile and powerful weaponry, combined with years or even decades of martial arts training. In the end the it was the Rajput's superior training and skills in single combat that won him the match. Trivia *The Centurions battle footage with the Rajput is probably the shortest in all seasons. *Near the end of the fight as the Centurion gets stabbed by the Rajput's Katar one can slightly see his makeup from after the Khanda strike. Making this a camera error or production error. *The Centurions first appeared in the episode Gladiator/Apache, getting attacked by the gladiator's sling. *The Aftermath mentioned the show used Lorica hamata as a Centurion's armor was because Centurions often wore cheaper Lorica hamata. *The Romans reappeared in Hannibal vs Genghis Khan episode as Hannibal invaded Rome before it expanded into an empire. Hannibal, despite being the enemy of Rome, was well respected by the Romans after his death for his skills as a general. *The Romans were enemies of many Celtic tribes and barbarians. However, they allied or invited barbarians into their armies at times. Near the end of the Roman Empire, the legion was using more barbaric style shields, armor and weapons from barbarian culture. *The Romans were seriously weakened by the invasions of Attila the Hun. Even after the Hunnic Empire collapsed, the Romans were quickly defeated by the Visigoths. *The Axis leaders Benito Mussolini and Adolf Hitler compared their empires with that of the Roman Empire. The infamous fascist salute originated from the Roman salute. *The Roman Empire was known for using war animals, such as dogs. *Ancient Roman civilians were much cleaner than people of the medieval age. Not only did Roman technology (like toilets, aqueducts and sewage systems) became lost after the fall of the empire, but early Catholicism was so fearful of sexual sins that people normally bathed clothed, if they even had access to fresh water. Many nobles in medieval times used makeup and perfume instead and rarely bathed. The instructions to make Roman Concrete was lost during the Fall of Rome. This is why the Medieval period returned to using stone for their construction until the 1300s. *Romans preferred their soldiers to be; tatooed or dog tagged, can swim, are tall and large, and were from a nationality known for warrior culture. *Romans soldiers owned their shields. For most of Rome; anyone who wanted to enlist into the Roman army had to buy their weapons and armor. This actually caused recessions at times when the profits of being a soldier could not cover the costs of it: causing the veterans to go into poverty. *The Silk Road was one of the first highways to connect China with the western world. The city of Liqian, China has a population of blonde haired and white skinned people: believed to be decedents of Romans. *American architecture, especially in Washington DC, is heavily influenced by Roman culture. *Romans frequently kidnapped the children of foreign nobles in order to influence them; allowing Roman to gain allies by brainwashing foreign dynasties. However this tactic led to one of Rome's greatest defeats. The Germanic barbarian Arminius was raised in Rome through this method, and so was assumed to be loyal to Rome. Instead, he led his Roman army into a Germanic ambush at the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. *One of the reasons Rome was able to conquer a large territory was because of intentional religious mixing. Romans that politically ruled newer territories claimed that Roman polytheism was the same as the pagan polytheism; making the natives believe that Romans were related to them. *Saturnalia was a feast known for temporarily reversing the roles of slaves and masters. This holiday was between Dec 17-23 and was believed to have inspired Christmas feasts. *Julius Caesar's campaign in Gaul had an estimated 1 million Gauls die. *To maintain a strong front line; the front line Roman legionaries would fall back to the back lines to rotate the troops. This allowed exhausted soldiers to safely rest and to reduce both stress and the possibility of routing. *The concept of 7 being a lucky number was Roman. Romans thought that life was renewed every 7 years. Gallery Roman_1.jpg Roman_2.jpg Roman_3.jpg Roman_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Roman Warriors Category:Season 2